Evita "Mother" Nimm
Evita "Mother" Nimm 'is a character role-played by Kiwo Background Information Mother is a wannabe "queenpin", who acts towards her subordinates in a motherly manner. She had gathered various "sons" and "daughters", and previously would have done almost anything to protect them if they were in danger. (A notable situation involved 'Melbert Rickenbacker shooting her "son" [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] in the back of the head, causing the loss of his left eye, brain injury, and memory loss. She took revenge on this act against Uchiha by assisting with kidnapping and stabbing Melbert in the back with a knife that was provided to her. ["An eye for an eye."].) Mother had often admitted to letting her motherly feelings toward her children get the best of her in difficult or stressful decisions; but has recently started bemoaning how her attachments have made her weak, hinting at a growing ruthless streak. She previously worked closely with Jacob Harth and The Watchers, and is loosely affiliated with Nino Chavez and Sahara International. She used to lead her "Sons" and "Daughters", dubbing them as her "Family." Several members of The Family are highly volatile and unstable. Multiple "children" have deep mental issues and homicidal tendencies; because of this they tend to get into trouble with other groups, as well as the police. Mother tried to balance their actions, while getting herself deeper in with the Dark Web's''' gunrunning operation. Early Life Not much is known about Mother's life from before Los Santos. From current understandings, Evita had an unknown lover in the past who she held close relations with. For unknown reasons, she was unable to conceive, which led her longing for a family to call her own. After a dispute with her partner (potentially linked to her inability to procreate) the two parted ways, and Evita's search for a wholesome family lead her to Los Santos. Legal Employment Mother was employed at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'''Pillbox Medical]] as Dr.' Kai Kings secretary for several weeks. After receiving information that she may be in danger at the hospital, '''King' ordered her to stay away from the hospital on paid leave until further notice. During one of her hospital visits, King approached her and demanded that she is to stay away. King's random out lashes and paranoia, mixed with his recent confession of possible romantic feelings toward her, ended in a loud and heated argument. She decided that this kind of behavior by her manager was not acceptable, and quit her job. Mother was in consideration for a manager position by Nino Chavez at his Clucking Bell 'factory, and was employed as an Interior Decorator by 'Matthew Payne for Payne Real Estate. Mother had also acquired management of the Vanilla Unicorn for a short time. Mother had hopes of giving legal jobs to several citizens in need of work, through means of delivery jobs. The manager job eventually fell to the hands of Gunn Seffora Devereaux, ultimately ending in Mother losing the management position. Relationships [[The Families|'Grove Street Families']] The Grove Street Families '''have close ties to Mother. She spent a lot of time with '''James Carter, even paying him to look after her children, and she has recently begun opening up communication with Chef '''as well. Because of this connection, she was considered for managing at the '''Vanilla Unicorn. Yung Dab and The Gnomes Yung Dab '''spent quite a lot of time courting Mother. Her "son" '''Siz Fulker considered Dab as a father figure - his "Step Dab". She also became friendlier with Alabaster[[Alabaster Slim| Slim]], potentially using him as a distributor for guns. Nino Chavez Nino Chavez '''had several meetings and dates with Mother, with her having sold him codes to the Dark Web. The two of them have spent a lot of time feeling each other out, but '''Nino recently provided her with a shipment of weapons. Before this, she was considered for a manager position at the Chicken Factory, but Nino informed Mother that this would bring unnecessary heat on him if she got caught, now that he knows what he knows about her. The Watchers Mother was on close terms with The Watchers, a group who ran the''' Dark Web. * '''Jacob Harth ** She is very close to Jacob Harth and currently works as his aide, as well as the public relations of the Dark Web. The two of them were trying to get their gun-running operation up and running again, and Mother wanted to make changes to the Dark Web, more specifically Sloth Road and Valhalla. * Zelda Harth ** Mother has also taken Jacobs '''sister' Zelda''' under her wing, and attempting to help Zelda.' '''However, their relationship was damaged after Mother "abandoned" '''Zelda' in the desert while she was on a date with Mask.' '''They have since patched things up, with '''Zelda' forgiving Mother, but they have rarely interacted since. * The Citizen ** Mother has also met the third Watcher, Wilson Robins '''aka The Citizen'. They have had several conversations, and Mother has confided in him several times, especially after she was forced to kill someone. While he seems to be the saner one out of the three, he is the one Mother knows the least about, not having seen his face, or knowing his real name. [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Roman Sionis']] After she committed her first murder, Mother has been seen spending most of her free time with '''Roman Sionis'. Several of her companions were afraid of her getting distracted, and that her attachment to Mask would make her sloppy. Despite confessing his feelings to her [1], Mother has not yet given him a proper response. The Family Mother first created The Family when she met Siz '''on his first day in Los Santos. '''Stevie was giving them both a tour of Facebook (when he worked for the company.) Family Members * Siz Fulker (Son) * Steve Mathis (Son - Inactive) * Victoria "Vivi" Veine (Daughter) * Maxine Jackson (Daughter - Inactive) * Erin Cox (Daughter) The Dark Web The Family and The Watchers Despite the lull in Dark Web activity, Mother and her family were still closely associated with The Watchers - Jacob Harth, Zelda Harth, and The Citizen. While the rest of the''' family ran various tasks for Mother and '''Jacob, Mother got more involved with the Dark Web; often working as Jacob Harth's '''aide. They used her stash house for a marijuana grow-op, as well as keeping a large cache of weapons - including an LMG, and several assault rifles. Because of changes to the carpet company management, '''The Family '''and '''The Watchers had both been semi-dormant, eventually disbanding. Jacob '''and Mother had been holding onto their weapon crates and laying low, hoping for an opportunity to present itself to get back into the gun trade. Mother's First Murder Mother held a few meetings with '''Nino Chavez '''and '''Jacob.' Jacob '''provided '''Nino' with a weapon crate, asking him about rifle bodies and what he'd be able to make with them. The two also discussed the electronics store that Jacob wanted to open. Mother questioned Jacob '''several times if he was sure wanted her to be present for the meetings. '''Jacob replied that Mother was the "Queen" on his chessboard, and that he always required her to sit in on the big meetings. Later, she organized a meeting between Buck Colton '''and '''Jacob. While the two of them attempted to straighten things out and bury the hatchet, Mother got an urgent call from Nino.' '''He needed to meet within the next 5 minutes. Mother gave him their location, and '''Nino' arrived soon after. He opened his trunk, revealing a bleeding Indian man named Ravi. Nino claimed the man was snooping through his bank records, which the man denied vehemently. Jacob took the man out of the car and carried him down to the beach, where he began pouring gasoline on him. When Jacob was satisfied with his questioning, he walked back up to the three people observing. He turned to Mother, stating "''her time has come."'' Jacob said that Mother was in charge, and had to choose if Ravi lived or died; she had 10 seconds to think it over. Mother herself realized that there was only one correct answer, and reluctantly told her companions to feed him to the sharks. She turned around and walked back to the car, and Jacob stopped her. "Your time has come", Jacob repeated; she had to do it. She carried the battered and pleading man out on a stolen jet-ski, and dropped him in the ocean, apologizing profusely while doing so. As she got back to the beach, she told the others she needed to take a walk, clearly shaken up by the experience. Jacob was impatient with her, having done what he did to "''toughen her up", but the others said these things take time to get used to. '''Buck' followed Mother down the beach, talking to her as they watched the sunrise. He admitted to being jealous that Jacob had chosen Mother over him, having felt that she was too soft and too paranoid to deserve all the attention she got. However, having seen what she'd done, he was sure she'd be "just fine". New Alliances Following several instances of seeing (former) CID Detective Dante Wolf following her multiple times after the murder, Mother decided to lay low for a while. She spent a lot of time with Mask, and avoided a lot of the Dark Web and family related affairs; almost as if in denial of the previous week's events. As Siz '''was participating in the last heist with '''Yung Dab, Mother was on a date with Mask - blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. The disappearance of Yung Dab had a severe impact on the city. Things calmed down for a while, but soon enough the gangs in the southside began quarreling again, including Mother's associate James Carter of the Grove Street Families. On top of that, several of Dab's companions swore to continue his Gnome legacy. Several members of his old group began making connections to secure weapons and equipment for their upcoming revenge, those members being Jacob Harth, Gomer Colton, Siz Fulker and Alabaster Slim. Mother kept laying low, but began reaching out to select individuals to do "market research" on gun prices in the city. She was always careful to say she didn't have anything of substance at the moment, and was only trying to get a handle on things. Mother eventually''' began getting impatient with laying low and "''living like a fucking peasant"''. New alliances were forming in the city, and war was coming to the southside. Sahara International While in talks to become the night time manager at the Chicken Factory for '''Nino Chavez, Nino pulled her aside and informed her he had a package for what he figured to be her "boss". Nino had issues getting a hold of Jacob '''and wondered if he could trust Mother to take care of their business. Mother answered with an affirmative. '''Nino '''held a private meeting with Mother and informed her that he would provide her with a sample package of various pistols, SMGs and rifles. They would be provided later the same day by dead drop, and it was up to her if she wanted to involve her "boss" or not. After several hours of waiting, Mother and '''Jacob, '''both arrived at the dead drop. The drop went relatively smoothly despite a passing police chase and the pair accidentally leaving their stolen vehicle at the drop point. '''Nino '''was not entirely pleased with what he saw from his lookout position nearby, but he wasn't too upset about it either. Mother apologized after the fact and said it was her first time, to which '''Nino '''assured her it was alright - they would do better next time. Mother asked to be given a week to sell off the shipment to properly gauge the prices, which she was given. '''Nino responded that more shipments would follow if Mother''' and her group proved to be reliable middle-men, but warned her to avoid hoarders and bulk-selling if possible. '''Nino asked Mother what she thought about war. Mother answered that she'd rather "stay out of it" and remain neutral. Nino agreed with her, saying that war was good for business. Nino told Mother he wanted to fan the flames of war in the south side and make a fortune selling to both sides in the gang war. Fanning the Flames of War After the meeting, Mother couldn't help but show off her new toy to Alabaster Slim, waving around a Combat PDW in his apartment.' Slim' was impressed with Mother', '''asking her if she was aware of how badass she looked, and on the subject of her weapon saying ''"that shit's fire". The two had several meetings that day. Slim admitted he was partially the source of the recent gang violence, and that he was more than willing to make the violence between the gangs increase. Mother and Slim discussed selling to their different connections in the different gangs, avoiding any awkward interactions and retaliation for selling to the enemy. They eventually began talking solid price ranges on their inventory and Slim offering different splits depending on what gun he'd sell for her. Finally, Mother admitted to Slim that she doesn't enjoy "''getting her hands dirty". '''Slim' casually responded that he does. With a slight smile on her lips, Mother responded: "Isn't that convenient?" Both happy with their potential new working relationship, Mother told Slim she'd talk with her superiors and get back to him. Stalkers and Investigation Mother was followed and under investigation by former CID Detective Dante Wolf. She is unaware as to what events or reasoning there is behind the investigation. Other Detectives in CID have received photos and a video of a meeting between Mother', Jacob Harth '''and '''The Citizen. ' The CID informant was not aware of names, but said that his employer was a man who liked to keep the balance in the city and that these three might "''tip it into chaos". He also said, "the masked one" ('Citizen') was involved with the gun trade, and that the "purple hooded man" ('Jacob') possibly was as well. The source also said, "the woman" (Mother) was a bit of an enigma, having only appeared recently and almost seemingly out of nowhere, while the other two had been involved for quite some time. To finish the meeting off, their source also said that if he were to disappear suddenly, '''CID' should look into those three individuals. From what he'd heard, they were all incredibly dangerous, and not people you'd want to anger. In addition to Dante Wolf following her for the CID investigation, she also has an unknown stalker who had been keeping tabs on her whereabouts for over a month. This stalker followed and left notes outside of her "secret" house. The stalker also provided Mother with a private radio frequency, where she received messages regarding detailed information on secluded meetings she's had, and events her "children" were taking part in. He also quoted her phrase "Loose lips sink ships." back to her. It is unknown if this is the same person who sent Kai King and Mother the phone calls in Morse Code for them to decipher, or that left King a note with the phrase Memento Mori. The stalker might also be the same person who informed the CID, as Mother was being followed and was in radio contact with the informant the same day that the photographs and video were taken. There is also a high possibility that there are several different stalkers, all with different motives. In total, Mother had at least two people following her, not including the CID investigation. Mother was gone from the city for so long that the CID case (and branch) has been dissolved, and she is no longer considered a threat. The End of The Family (A New Story) After a long while, Mother has returned to the city mainly to attend [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']] funeral (but she was hiding in the parking lot in her car near the tail end of the funeral.) She has discovered that all of her children have gone their separate ways, seemingly Siz '''has taken over Mother’s role for the family and most of the children have done well for themselves ever since. '''Uchiha has found a new role within Chang Gang '''and doesn’t interact with the only 3 children left in the city as both '''Maxine and Stevie haven't been in the city predating Mother's vacation. Siz, Erin '''and '''ViVi '''are still all really close with each other even if they have gone their separate ways they have each other’s backs. '''Siz is following in Dab’s footsteps, he made the HOA, is one of the most connected people in the city, became 1 of 2 only coke connects in the city and became a millionaire (x2). Erin became what Mother wanted to be herself, she has worked many jobs including; becoming a mechanic, being a gun dealer, a lawyer and working with Arthur Hammond. ViVi '''is now an driving instructor but is still a serial killer, she also has a low-key role of being the “Mayor of Mirror Park” in the '''HOA. For the first time in a long time, Mother felt alone and hopeless. She found herself becoming antisocial upon her return; limiting her interactions with newcomers, and those she once knew well. With her believing that Uchiha '''and '''ViVi '''will keep in contact, '''Erin '''feeling abandoned by Mother but might still want to keep in contact and '''Siz‘s relationship with Mother being extremely rocky. Rooster Cab Co. It was at this time of loneliness that Lang Buddha and Ellie Dono contacted Mother, proposing the idea of becoming the public face of their new criminal school, which will be disguised as a taxi service. Mother happily accepted the offer as a way to start a new chapter in the city, and distance herself from the feelings of abandonment she had towards her children. Criminal Record N/A'' - Mother has never been arrested or detained, and has '''no criminal record'. "Her record is completely clean! Ms. Nimm does not even have a speeding ticket!" - Nora Dupres, speaking to Nino Chavez about hiring Mother for the management position at the Chicken Factory. Despite having no criminal record, Mother was under investigation by the [[Criminal Investigation Division (CID)|'CID']]' '''after the following events: * Her name was the only name given to Detective 'Ziggy Buggs' via '''Siz '''directly before a secluded meeting with '''The Watchers', where he felt his life may have been in danger. Siz informed Ziggy that if he didn't contact him again within 20 minutes, Siz should be presumed as dead. * Video and photo evidence was provided to the police by a confidential informant, linking her to The Citizen, Jacob Harth, Siz Fulker, and the gun trade business. Trivia * On 26th November 2019, Mother got a hidden tattoo just above her left hip of a box with birds flying out. She said it “symbolises her children leaving the nest.” * According to kiwo, Mother holds intimate feelings/ attraction towards several of her "children". Quotes * "Hello, poppet." * "Loose lips sink ships." * "An eye for an eye." * "This is all very exciting!" * "Right..." Gallery Capture3.PNG|Mother mothergun.png|Mother with an LMG 5.PNG|Mother's car. Mothersoffice.JPG|Buddha shows Mother her office Capture2.PNG Mother Winery Party.jpg|Mother attending an event at the Winery Source Parts of this biography have been borrowed from The Daily Los Santos Discord. Please visit there for live recaps. Category:Female Category:Characters